


Summer Desperation

by Gandr



Series: NeroxJulian [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Missionary Position, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandr/pseuds/Gandr
Summary: After regaining the ability to resummon Servants, Master showers his favorite, most beloved Servant with the months worth of pent up desires and need.
Relationships: Nero | Saber/Reader, Nero/Original Character, oc x canon - Relationship
Series: NeroxJulian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751362
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Summer Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna mince words, this is basically just shameless self insert smut with my favorite Servant in FGO NA lol I needed a warmup to get back into writing, so why the fuck not? Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!

_ Several people were amazed that those two managed to restrain themselves on the flight into Honolulu, and on the taxi ride to the hotel where Chaldea staff was taking a much earned vacation... _

Whatever nonsense Goredolf was saying, it meant nothing to the Roman Emperor who waved her hand in a dismissive, almost annoyed manner as she clung onto her Master’s arm with a pout. Inching closer, she pressed his arm into her chest.

“Yes yes, now begone, Magus. My Contractor and I have many things to privately discuss and you’re interfering!” 

The heel of her platform sandals stomped impatiently on the carpeted hotel floor. The bikini clad Caster’s paper thin patience was clearly worn out as she ripped the keycard from the Director’s hand and with a soft electronic beeping and a click, pushed open the door to the hotel room reserved for Chaldea’s last Master and his favorite Servant (Her, of course).

As the door clicked shut, the young man was pushed against the door by the small yet surprisingly strong woman that was so impatient for some alone time with her beloved Master. Her hands on his shoulders, she leaned up for attention…

Or at least tried to.

Sadly, the fact there was about a good foot difference in height between them made her attempts at kissing against the door that much more difficult without his approval. The sound of him chuckling brought another pout to her cheeks, stamping her foot again.

“Uuuuu Master, are you mocking my attempts to shower you with my love and affections?!” Nero was just too cute not to tease sometimes, honestly. His response to her whining and protesting the perceived mockery was for her to be suddenly and swiftly scooped up in his arms, as the pout was wiped away and replaced with a wide, happy grin, her arms wrapped around his neck.

“I can’t help it,” He replied, his lips hovering over hers, tantalizingly close, feeling her warm breath against them as he denied her the contact she so obviously craved, “You’re far too cute when you pout like that.”

“Well….” 

Nero, however, was the one who closed the hair’s breadth gap between their lips, basking in the feeling of theirs soft, warm and slightly moistened lips feverishly crashing against each other. She pulled herself closer to him in his arms, either intentionally or unintentionally pressing her ample bikini-clad breasts against his chest as a small moan escaped her as his tongue slid past her lips to caress hers.

“Umu, how could you not find me cute, after all,” She was too into making out to notice that he began to carry her further into the hotel room completely immersed in making up for the time the pair had spent away from one another due to her very recent resummoning, "Though, your Emperor might be a little impatient today…"

Her fingers tugged at the neatly tied strings of her bikini bottoms as she bit her bottom lip with a small, cheeky smile. Even though the swimsuit wasn't covering much, it still felt like a much anticipated reveal as the strings dangled free, the fabric tugged down with her slender fingers to expose the patch of trimmed, dirty blonde hair between her legs. He was used to her being forward; she never wasted time in verbally or physically communicating when she desired him ‘physically’, and to be desired so intensely by someone like her, who somehow managed to be incredibly sexy, adorable and a gremlin all at the same time was flattering beyond words.

Another tug of her fingers, and the last strings holding her bottoms together fell free, her lips gracing his neck before he eased them down to sit on the neatly made, plush bed. A devilish grin graced her features as she pushed him onto his back, shifting to straddle him as the red and white bikini bottoms landed in his lap. In a swift movement, her fingers grabbed at his dark hair and shoved his face into her hot, waiting cunt. Biting her lip, her body trembled as his lips and tongue moved expertly; their time apart had not dulled his experience and intimate knowledge of her body in the slightest. As expected of her beloved contractor. Whether it was his expert skill navigating her folds with his tongue or her thinly vieled carnal need for release, the Emperor of Roses’ cheeks flushed red as her ragged, breathy moans escaped her lips.

“Mmmm y-yes, just like that,” Her voice was higher as she attempted to speak in between moans of pleasure, ending up with her mouth hanging ajar before throwing her head back in a sudden cry of unhindered ecstacy from his lips locking around her clit, sucking and tugging hard on the ultra sensitive bundle of nerves. Her fingers tugged harder at his hair, feeling her juices running down her legs as she continued to straddle his face. Stuck for months and months in the archives, robbed of her physical form due to the machinations of Chaldea’s new enemy, denied the closeness of the one she gave her heart to, it was as if all of her pent up lust and needs were spilling over and driving her every action.

More

Not enough

**_MORE_ **

As suddenly as she has sat, she moved away, pulling her now dripping pussy from his lips and feeling a sense of pride as she watched her juices dripping from his chin. She sat on his hips, grinning as she felt him through his shorts, wiggling her hips to grind against him as slender fingers hurriedly worked to unbutton the Hawaiian shirt standing between her and his bare, toned chest. Nero shifted to lay next to him as her fingers yanked the zipper of his shorts down, her hot breath washing over his bare collarbones as she sighed in contentment feeling his thick, hard cock in her hand. It wasn’t a shock to her that he was this erect, of course. What fool wouldn’t be after that? Still, it cemented the fact in her mind that he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. Her tongue teased his nipple, running over it in circular patterns with the occasional almost painful nibble as her hand began to stroke his shaft up and down, listening to his soft moans with great pleasure.

‘This is going to be inside me soon enough.’ She thought, giving it a squeeze as she got a good reminder of just how thick his cock was, yearning for a reminder of just how deep he can reach. Soon, but not yet. She wanted to tease and rile him up, to see how much he could take as she pressed her breasts onto him, the red and white striped fabric crossing over her chest being the only thing keeping them held in place.

“Don’t get too excited yet, dear Master,” her voice was sweet, tempting and teasing all at once, “You have a lot to make up for…..I was very,  _ very  _ lonely without you, you know.”

“I know….,” was his reply. The current struggles were hard enough, but not knowing if he would ever see the one who captured his heart again made it so many times worse, “Don’t worry, I plan to make it up to you...hehe.”

She knew that chuckle, and she shuddered with anticipation as she continued to stroke him off until she gave a startled yelp, her view shifting to staring at the ceiling. It seemed he had lost his patience and decided to take what he wanted, and he would hear no complaints from the Caster as his teeth sank into her neck, her back arching from the sudden pleasurable sensation coursing through her nerves, another soft moan escaping her as he reached up to take hold of one of her breasts. The warm, soft mound squishing in his hand was pressed further into his palm with each dark purple mark he left on her skin, fingers pinching and tugging on the hardened nipple hidden beneath the strips of criss crossed fabric as her hips moved to grind her slick, glistening lips against his cock, silently begging him to give her what she wanted.

“Please...don’t keep me waiting, my love.” her lips at his ear spoke words dripping with need, her voice shuddering as her legs wrapped around his waist as if she was trying to pull him inside of her, unwilling to wait any longer to feel him filling her up.

“D-Don’t tease me,” She pouted, feeling him just barely slide inside of her, the intensity of the burning need inside of her increasing to a nearly insufferable degree, “I need it….I need you inside of me, don’t make me wait any longer….!”

Her begging was adorable, watching her dominant act melt way the moment he pinned her beneath him and teased her as to what she was going to get, intentionally driving her more and more wild until a sudden thrust gave her exactly what she was begging for. He slid inside of her hot, slick cunt, immediately sheathing himself completely inside of her. Her arms and legs wrapped around him, effectively making sure he couldn’t go anywhere, her fingernails digging into his back. As soon as he was inside of her, it was like he couldn’t control himself; all the pent up need to be close to her, to hear her voice moaning in pleasure, feeling her body beneath his, feeling her walls clamp down around him was unleashed and unhindered. The sound of her unhindered moaning mixed with the sound of their hips slapping together filled the room, creating a symphony of passion and love, of lust and desire.

Her nails left several deep red marks criss crossing over his back, their lips meeting as they sloppily made out, tongues caressing each other in between her ecstatic moaning. His gaze moved from the enticing expressions on her face, her cheeks red as she closed her eyes, moaning deep and hard, to watch her breasts bouncing with each thrust. With a single movement of a free hand, part of her bikini top was pulled to the side, allowing her breast to bounce free before he once again began to grope and fondle her.

“Is this what you were hoping for?” He teased, playing with her nipple between his thumb and index finger, his hips rolling ever so slightly each time he was as deep inside of her as he possibly could be. He could feel her trembling beneath him, hearing her wavering voice as she attempted to speak but couldn’t find the words to do so. Each time he pounded into her, each time he played with her large, soft breasts it sent waves of pleasure rippling and flowing through her. Even though they had only just started, it felt like her mind was going blank, that she was going to lose herself to the pleasure of being used as an outlet for his lust by her beloved.

_ “M-More…”  _ She demanded through a breathy, shaking moan, and was rewarded with a slower, loving kiss, pulling his hand away from her chest to cup and caress her cheek, as if to cradle and cherish something precious and treasured. Her legs loosened around his waist, seemingly unable to keep the tight grip on him she once had. A whine escaped her as he pulled out of her, pouting at the abruptness of which he stopped and left her feeling empty,  _ “Eep!” _

In a sudden, fluid movement, Nero found herself on her stomach, looking back as she watched him grab her hips and hoist them up, leaving her face on the bed. She watched, waiting in anticipation, desperate for him to slide back inside of her again. She wanted to feel him deep inside of her, she wanted his hands gripping her hips and holding her still as he pounded into her. Nero wanted nothing more than to feel the incredible pleasure of this intimacy, biting her lip as she waited.

“A-Ah…!” Green eyes opened wide for a second as he suddenly slid deep inside of her, hips slapping against her ass cheeks as his fingers held her still. When he was thrusting into her before, it felt wonderful, but in this position? He was reaching deeper inside of her, each slap against her ass sent small shockwaves through her body, his shaft rubbing against certain extremely sensitive spots inside of her. She tried to prop herself up on her elbows, but the onslaught proved to be too much and all she could do was rest her head on the mattress, mouth hanging open as she moaned harder and louder. 

Watching her submit like this was an empowering sight, even moreso considering that this moment truly felt earned. He earned the right to engage in such an act with Nero Claudius, the Emperor of Roses. He was the only one she deemed worthy of her love and affections, the only one worthy of entrusting her body and soul to. Perhaps submit wasn’t the right word, perhaps it was more apt to say she trusted him enough to allow him to do virtually anything he wanted with her. No matter.

The AC kicking on felt like a blessing as he felt sweat rolling down his back, the slight burning sensation as it ran over the scratch marks she left all over him, eliciting a feeling something closer to pleasurable than painful as he continued to thrust and roll his hips. A soft moan passed his lips as he watched her moaning, looking down at his thick, rigid and glistening cock plunging deep inside of her with each thrust. Nero’s voice suddenly changed in pitch, becoming a little deeper as her back arched again; her entire body going rigid, her toes curling and her cunt clamping down tightly around his cock. Nero’s orgasm crashed over her as she suddenly went limp, a satisfied giggle coming from her as she rolled onto her back.

“Hehehe….u-umu…,” She spoke, tracing her lip with her index finger, her legs splayed open for him, her other hand spreading her drenched pussy lips apart, “I might have...u-um….used Magecraft to make myself much more sensitive than normal….”

“Oh? You did?” He replied, teasing her slit with the head of his cock, resting her legs on his shoulders, “Well, I do want you to feel as good as possible, my love~”

With his hands on her thighs, he slid inside of her again, reveling in the warmth enveloping him for a moment before he began once again in earnest, Nero’s arms above her head as she gripped the blankets, pulling them loose from their neatly tucked position. Her back arched once again as her Magecraft did exactly what she wanted it to do, her body trembling as another, smaller scale orgasm ran through her. Her breasts bouncing, the beads of sweat running down her chest and stomach combined with her loving emerald gaze was, in this moment, the most beautiful sight he could behold.

“D-Don’t hold back, Praetor,” She moaned as he planted soft, gentle kisses graced her calves resting on his shoulders, “U-Use me, show me the love you hold for me and my beautiful body.”

At her words, he maneuvered to pick her up, her arms around his neck and her legs resting in the crook of his arms as he pinned her against the wall, “My dearest, beloved Nero, you should know that there’s no way to measure my love for you, but,” His lips pressed against hers in a passionate, loving kiss as he began to thrust and pound in to her once more, “I’ll gladly try.”

Several new dark purple marks were left along her slender neck as he kissed and teased her, moving his arms so her legs wrapping around his waist again to keep him deep inside of her. Her arms around his neck, Nero rested her head against his shoulder, feeling that wonderful feeling of pleasure flowing through her body each time he pounded her against the wall. He was completely entranced by her, not just now but from the moment the two first crossed paths, and it was moments like this that he could show it in a very physical way. A soft moan passed his lips as he felt his cock twitch inside of her, a familiar feeling of something rising, something coming very soon.

“Oh god, Nero,” He moaned, kissing her cheek and forehead lovingly as he focused on her; making her feel good. Making her feel loved,making her feel beautiful, “You feel so good.”

And it was true; the more and more he thrusted and pounded into her, the harder he fucked her against the wall he could feel his own climax getting closer and closer. His moans became louder, his breathing harder as it felt like his forehead was getting hotter. Closer, closer, just a little more. He roughly groped her breast, causing another breathy moan to be added to the symphony of their lust. Their hips slapping together, the sounds of their lips crashing together in passionate and sloppy kisses partially muffling their moaning.

Until finally, with one final thrust, he relented, feeling his vision going blank for a split second as his cock pulsed and twitched, pressing her against the wall as he came hard inside of her, filling her womb with his hot seed in several large bursts. Her arms shook as she struggled to continue holding on to him, but he held fast and made sure not to drop her, the pair sliding to the floor. Nero chuckled, giggling as she felt his cum leaking out of her onto the floor as she sat against the wall, legs still splayed open. She couldn’t move, she didn’t want to do anything except bask in the pure bliss of several orgasms and the feeling of her beloved unleashing himself inside of her.

This vacation? It was definitely off to a fun start.


End file.
